


Unreliable

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Transformers Stories [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Beating, Caretaking, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Old Fic, Old Writing, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Megatron beats Bumblebee in front of his entire merciless team to try and get what he wants. Does Bumblebee's team step up to save him? Or do they only care about saving themselves?
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Series: Weirdo's Transformers Stories [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Unreliable

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this story a long, long time ago. It used to be on my fanfiction account but I deleted it. I think I based it off a fan art pic or something... I can't remember. But I will say that my writing kind of sucks because, hey, I was still a young angel baby. I had no clue what I was getting myself into. I just wanted to re-post the story :D

It. Was. Terrible.

Decepticon scum littered the hallways with their loud and filthsome steps and yet still somehow they believe that the autobots' are the filthy ones. It was a sight worth feasting hungry optics on; each earthly autobot bound and at mercy. Megatron couldn't have been more flattered with himself or his highly rated second in command.

Blitzwing and Starscream in particular were the ones who left the nemesis in order of spreading chaos across the city. The autobots' fell right into the trap also. Starscream opposed as a great distraction while Blitzwing had frozen each mech at a time. Now the two champions' were enjoying their take out on victory.

"Ugly, worthless, pathetic autobot scum," Starscream growled lowly while passing each cell. His claws were aligned with the opposite steel wall, his scratching making a sound more horrid and audio wrenching deadly than his own voice.

All the autobots' cringed, Bumblebee being the first to speak up. "Do you mind being a little less bothersome?" the small bot asked annoyingly. Bee was pretty bothered as it was with his arms chained in laser chains above his head.

Starscream processly stopped and turned his helm towards his right. He had stopped directly beside, "The smallest autobot I've ever seen." Starscream turned away from the wall and faced the lonely bot's cell with a scowl. "I hardly take orders from Megatron as it is. What makes you think I would even listen to someone as little as you?"

"Don't listen to him, Bee," Bulkhead hollered from the cell next to his friend, "You aren't small." He knew how much Bee hated to be called 'little' or 'small.'

Bumblebee kept his mouth closed while glaring coldly at the snickering seeker in front of him. Oh how he wished he could set up, unleash his stingers and turn that good for nothing, loud mouthed, puny seeker into a worthless puddle he could stomp in on. But he was stuck, vulnerable and angry. His legs-like everyone else's- were crossed poorly but not chained though still just flat out irritating.

"If I were you then I wouldn't pay attention to someone ten times bigger then you'll ever be," Starscream sneered with a cocky tone that was melting the bot's patience.

"Starscream, enough pestering the autobot prisoners'," a deep and all too familiar voice sounded out from the other end of the hall. Hidden in the shadows, the voice continued to speak, "We mustn't treat our captives as prisoners but as honored guests."

Starscream glared just as much as everyone else did when Megatron stepped into the faint light that fills this rusty cell-hall. Heavier steps echoed on in the space, each thump closer to a beat of doom. The massive and intriguing Warlord could make the very ground groan in agony. Even in a ship, this world is not meant to hold such a large monster.

"This little cretin deserves raw attention such as what a real prisoner would get," Starscream argued with a sharp claw viciously pointing at the yellow autobot.

"What are you two talking about?" Optimus asked like the argument was meaningless, "We are prisoners." He struggled in his bindings, his arms testing the aching restraints for loosening.

Megatron merely ignored the prime and moved closer to his SIC. "Starscream, don't you have somewhere useful to be?" he asked with a single raised opticbrow.

Starscream gawked at his master like what he said was offensive... which it was. "But Lord Megatron, I..." he stopped and growled at the autobots' lined up in their cells. "I wish to be at your side when you recluse these scum."

Megatron stopped in front of his seeker and turned to stare at the cell holding Bumblebee. "When the time comes should I require you then I will say," he explained in a pointy tone, "But that time is not now."

Starscream's mouth was opened to argue his points across but seeing it is how Megatron looked to care less, he just stopped. Balling his desperate fists at his sides, Starscream literally had to bite back the urge to hurt Megatron. Instead he followed the order unwillingly, making noises of anger and revenge. It was like venom dripping from his tightly sealed lips that were ready to explode in every cringe causing way imaginable.

Once the screaming star left the cell room, Megatron turned to his 'guest.' The first autobot he laid optics on was, "Optimus Prime."

Said mech lowered his helm in both suspicion and weariness. "Megatron," was all Optimus said in the same wondering, cold tone.

"I have a proposition for you," Megatron spoke in a-almost-delighted tone, "That is, of course, if you're willing to listen."

"Don't be shy, Megatron," Optimus lowered his voice and glared, "I'm listening."

"Good," Megatron's sarcastic and seemingly thrilled voice boomed, "Because you better be listening closely... all you insolent autobots should." He then started walking back and forth in front of the cells, helm up and servos behind his back. "I will give you all the chance for freedom and justice if you help me build a space bridge," he explained, not looking at anyone just yet. "Or you could merely rust in these honored cells and suffer whatever I call upon you... and we all know how much I like a striking view."

"Don't listen to this bucket head, Optimus!" Ratchet's gruff and loud voice demanded from the cell next to the prime.

Megatron stopped in front of the current cell and faced it fully, "It is a choice, Optimus Prime... choose wisely."

Optimus only glared up at hate worth grey metal and crimson optics while everyone else released spitting demands. The entire team was trying to tell their leader not to give in. "We got this, Boss," Bulkhead said. "Yeah, we don't have to listen to this fragger," Bumblebee added in.

Megatron's once wide optics squinted into little slits of fire blazing madness easily contained. "Choose," he more or less whispered in a warning tone.

Optimus listened to every last comment, demand and remark from his fellow team before registering the biggest mech's words. He lifted his helm and stared back at those optics of such foul leadership and distrust. "We can't give you the instructions to build a space bridge, Megatron," Optimus replied dryly.

"And why is that, autobot?" the warlord asked in a clearly aggressive tone.

Optimus showed much spite in his expression, "It's something I can't allow because your cruel and want to destroy both Cybertron and earth together."

"Do you really think of me as cruel, Optimus Prime?" Megatron cut in with a stilled pause for silence. "Do you even acknowledge what cruel truly is?" he asked in a tone close to threatening and anger.

"I do," Optimus vented in a low whisper mixed with saddened madness.

"Proceed then," Megatron stood in more interest, "tell me what it is."

"it's you, Megatron," Optimus answered hatefully.

Megatron only squinted his optics to see if the prime would be wise enough to rephrase his last words. But he seemed to remain in glaring silence the entire time. "Very well… Optimus Prime," he said in a questionable tone, "You speak of me as cruel?" He gazed down at the prime's cell before walking away, "then allow me to demonstrate how cruel I can be."

All the autobots' watched in suspicion as the warlord walked along carelessly. He acted like nothing mattered at all and yet everything bothered him at the same time. Some how Megatron's pedsteps didn't even match how loud Starscream's had been. Everyone was worried and scared, not sure of what was to happen. All venting in the room was held and optics widened when Megatron stopped.

Then all the sudden, the laser chain that held Bumblebee powered down and the cell opened. Stunned at first by the no touch command, Bumblebee shook his helm and leaped to his peds, stingers out. Megatron was blasted in the chassis by many blue sparks, gasps filled the room and blue electricity was gone to waste.

"How do ya like that, con?" Bumblebee laughed to himself while continuing to shoot.

It wasn't until the blue electricity diminished slightly that Megatron's pleased and amused face shown. Bumblebee slowly started to shoot a little less as fear filled his optics with regret but he tried to stay positive and brave. "Die slagger DIE!"

Megatron scowled and lashed forward, reaching down to grip the autobot by the neck. "Hey! Let me go you stupid, ugly decepticon!" Bumblebee yelled while still trying to shoot, but stopped when the grey mech started darkly chuckling.

"Don't you realize how pathetic you are?" Megatron asked with the same amused expression on his face. "You probably believe that you are strong and powerful when really you are weak and insignificant." He threw the bot to the ground with a heavy thunk filling the room.

"Stop!" Optimus hollered, struggling in his cell, "leave him alone, Megatron."

Bumblebee groaned only very little while pushing himself up off the ground. "Don't worry boss-bot," he sighed while wiping his lips clean, "I can take him."

"Oh, don't waste your energy, puny autobot," Megatron went back to scowling distastefully, "not when your actions do nothing more than tickle me a surprise."

Bumblebee got in his battle stance after taking in a couple calming intakes. "At least it's something," he sighed with a evil grin, stingers at the ready once more. Bumblebee planned on tricking the warlord so that he could power down the rest of the cells and set his friends free.

"I hope your proud of yourself, Optimus Prime," Megatron spat, Bumblebee lowered his weapons slightly. He stared over at the prime and studied his features for any protest but there was none.

Bumblebee had been so lost at staring at his leader that he didn't see the fist coming his way. "Ahh!" the autobot screamed after he was punched horrifically in the face and sent flying back a long ways. "Oof," Bumblebee, at first, landed on his back before tumbling over to his side, scooting to a stop in front of Bulkhead's cell. "Owe, aww... Bulkhead?" Bumblebee shook violently while trying to set up. As he felt the monstrous lord lurking towards him, Bee looked at his best friend and whispered strictly, "Don't give him the instructions okay?"

Before the autobot could get his answer, Megatron grabbed him by the ped and flipped him over in the air. Bumblebee and his entire team screamed when he crashed helm first and then body onto the cold steel floor. Pain burned inside of the little bot's body as he tried venting heavily to calm himself.

Megatron lifted his huge ped in the air and stomped down on Bumblebee's chest earning a begging scream. "You have the power to end this, Optimus Prime," Megatron shouted over all the screams, "Just give me the space bridge instructions and I will stop."

"Never, Megatron!" Optimus yelled back with the same glare he had on the entire time.

"But Optimus-

"Quiet Bulkhead!" Ratchet hissed in the cell next to him.

Bulkhead squirmed with the horrible sight of his friend getting beaten to death. "Look at him, Ratchet," he stared fearfully at the medic, "Megatron is offlining him for sparks sake, we gotta help him!"

"Don't do it, Bulkhead," Optimus said quickly, "Saving Bumblebee would meaning risking the lives of every autobot here and on Cybertron."

Megatron had been watching closely and studying each one of the autobots' expressions. It appeared that the big fat green bot knew something valuable. Bumblebee tried lifting his helm to look over at his friend but he couldn't speak yet. Bulkhead about broke when he seen his friend's black optic and cracked face. His spark chamber was dented in.

"If this autobot is of any value to you then you will give me the information that I require," Megatron pointed at Bulkhead. Bumblebee was able to groan a faint 'no' in the air before Megatron spoke once more. "Value for value."

Bulkhead stared wide opticed at his yellow friend, ready to spill the information until Ratchet busted in on him. "Don't even think about it, Bulkhead!" The green bot felt like his arms were being pulled on, he wanted to stop this unnecessary abuse but he knew the cost. Feeling so much horrible emotion running through him right now, Bulkhead closed his optics and waited.

Megatron, loosing all hope, glared and started 'tapping' his foot on top of the autobot. But tapping his foot was more like stomping. Each tap becoming faster and more brutal, cracking Bumblebee's spark casing and body armor. He rained punches with his ped down on top of the screaming bot right in front of his best friend.

Bumblebee was feeling so much pain coming from each blow that he threw up a bunch of energon all over himself. The ground beneath him was caving in because of each thunder kick above him. He could feel his body cracking and bleeding apart and the pain increasing before suddenly leaving. Panic over came as the fading feeling told Bumblebee that he was offlining.

Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl, and Optimus all watched, listened and felt each blow of Megatron's ped against Bumblebee. It sounded awful and spark wrenching, cries mixed with near death kicks.

Megatron continued to stomp on the tiny bot with one ped, slamming him further into the ground. Each loud crashing sound that echoed on the chamber sounded faster than seconds ticking by on the clock. He was hoping that by breaking Bumblebee then he could break the big green bot.

"Ok, I'll give you the information. Just stop hurting him!" Bulkhead yelled loudly, tears in his optics and armor crawling.

Megatron stopped, moved his ped away from the autobot he was stomping on and stared. He knew by default that Bulkhead was telling the truth. Nodding his helm, Megatron reached down and pealed the crushed body from the layers of steel he forced him in, and started carrying him away.

"Where are you taking him?" Prowl asked in a worried voice.

Megatron stopped and turned around, holding the limp and unmoving bot outward. "Do you really expect this autobot to function properly after what you did to him?" he asked disappointedly.

"What do you mean 'what we did to him?' You're the one who almost offlined him!" Ratchet pointed.

"But it was you who would not give the information up sooner," Megatron stated. The room fell silent and he took his chance to walk away. Everyone else was left to feel guilty and shamed, now in grief for their lost friend.

Blitzwing was walking by the prison doors when they suddenly opened and his face spun. "OOOOH, IZ IT A LOST PRIZONER?" He asked loudly before the realization slapped him hard.

Megatron was holding the youngest autobot scout upside down by his leg. The yellow bot was all cracked and bleeding, his body as soulless and as lifeless as a wilted flower. His black optics looked like demons had tore their way inside and tortured all until out of sight.

"Lord Megatron, vhat happened?" Icy Blitzwing asked with concerned optics.

Megatron threw the autobot across the floor, aiming for him to land in front of Blitzwing and succeeding. "Getting the autobots' to give up the information I requested, needed... negotiation."

Blitzwing stared at his lord with hurtfully slanted optics before bending over. He felt his spark plummet when he barely touched the heated bot's face but did not get any movement in return. Being careful, Blitzwing scooted his arms under the autobot and picked him up, holding him against his chassis.

"Dispose of the tiny autobot," Megatron demanded bitterly before walking back into the cell behind him.

Blitzwing was left looking traumatized as he held the offline autobot in his arms. He had carried Bumblebee into the ship in the first place but then he had felt much... lighter. Now he felt heavier than Megatron himself appeared to be. After the doors to the cell closed, he peered down at the colorless bot.

Bumblebee had full black optics and deep cracks all over his body. Chips of his armor were gone, his chest was dented in and his back was solidly black. There was energon all over his chassis that had been smeared by Megatron's beating. The autobot's body was slowly starting to cool down from being hurt so fast the way he was.

Blitzwing frowned heavily, one servo behind the tiny bot's back while the other held up his knees. There was no sound, no sign and no flake of hope coming from this neglected body. With a heavy spark and a mixed processor, Blitzwing hugged Bumblebee closer before walking away to 'dispose' of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date: 7/11/2017.


End file.
